Mini LED (sub-millimeter light emitting diode) is used as a backlight. Due to a large number of Mini LEDs are used, it can be divided into thousands of partitions for finer backlight adjustment for a better HDR (High-Dynamic Range) effect. However, there is currently no dedicated IC (Integrated Circuit) for driving sub-millimeter LEDs. An existing backlight driving chip can control a limited number of LEDs (channels), generally 16 channels. The number of backlight driving chips required to drive sub-millimeter light emitting diodes is large and the cost is high.